


Reality is [REDACTED] | SCP!Dteam AU

by SparkWings



Series: Sleepy bois + Dream Team SCP AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Gen, first fic in general..., first work on ao3 hopefully i don't mess anything up, offer advice / help if you want!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkWings/pseuds/SparkWings
Summary: Incident Log 534-2SCP involved:SCP-534, SCP-██6, SCP-█4█Personnel involved:█████Date:██████, July ██, 20██Location:██████████Description:A containment breach of SCP-534 has ended with the injury of ██ personnel and the deaths of ██ other personnel. It was found that SCP-██6 and SCP-█4█ were involved in this containment breach as well. All SCPs have been contained again, and tests will be done to evaluate the source of the breach.
Series: Sleepy bois + Dream Team SCP AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796020
Comments: 60
Kudos: 639





	1. 534

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[DATA LOST]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084605) by [everythingFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingFangirl/pseuds/everythingFangirl). 



> Hello! This is @Sparkvibes from Tumblr, and this is my first fic in a very long time and my first time using AO3! 
> 
> This fic does NOT involve any shipping, but it involves some minor violence (maybe, I haven't planned this out yet).
> 
> If I crossed a boundary, I'll take this fic down, and if I made a mistake somewhere, feel free to respectfully correct me; I'm still new to all of this.

## SCP-534

**Item #:** SCP-534

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Contaiment Procedures:** SCP-534 is to be contained in a modified, soundproof, humanoid containment unit, with guards nearby at all times. Do not let any unauthorized personnel near SCP-534. Keep SCP-534 isolated from SCP-███ and SCP-███. This is to ensure that Incident █████ does not happen again.

**Description:** SCP-534 is a tall, male human with blond hair and no distinct anomalies, referring to itself as "Dream". SCP-534 is almost always found with a bright green sweatshirt and white mask with a smiley face. Before its capture, SCP-534 was an assassin and should be treated with an extreme amount of caution. Known abilities of SCP-534 include having an increased range of hearing, being unnaturally intelligent, and shifting into a featureless white blob with a simple smile. When SCP-534 is in a positive mood, it will make high-pitched noises, similar to those of a teapot.

Scientists have found that SCP-534 can hear a beep from ██ meters away, but the true range of its hearing is unknown. Because of this, soundproof walls are used to contain SCP-534, who could potentially overhear classified conversations otherwise. During Incident █████, SCP-534 used this ability to hunt down and attack multiple personnel, and to prevent this, personnel dealing with SCP-534 should be armed with a specialized instrument that produces a loud, high-pitched noise that will incapacitate it.

Although SCP-534 can only shape-shift into a white blob, its size is not fixed. SCP-534 has been reported to turn into both a mini-sized version of this blob and a large, █ meter tall blob as well. Its containment unit should not have any cracks or be damaged in any way, shape, or form, or a containment breach may occur. The unit will be checked daily by personnel.

During Incident █████, SCP-534 contributed to the harm of ██ personnel and is currently under strict isolation from other SCPs. Researchers are attempting to figure out its way of thinking and rewire its brain, which may help prevent incidents in the future.

_(Note to personnel: Do not try to have a casual conversation or worse, negotiate with SCP-534. It knows how to take advantage of you. The only people that should be actively talking to it are the test subjects. Its rewiring is currently a prototype.)_


	2. 636

## SCP-636

**Item #:** SCP-636

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-636 is to be contained in a standard humanoid containment unit. Surveillance cameras should be installed to ensure that it is not causing trouble.

**Description:** SCP-636 is a male human of average height. It has dark brown hair and is usually found wearing a blue "Supreme" shirt and clout goggles. SCP-636 will refer to itself as "George". Personnel is forbidden to use this name. SCP-636 also has protanopia, also known as red-green color blindness, but its goggles help remedy this. When agitated, under stress, or surprised, SCP-636 will unleash a loud, high-pitched shriek that can cause permanent hearing damage. Because of this, it is recommended that personnel working with SCP-636 have hearing protection against this possibility. 

SCP-636 has been sighted with SCP-534 multiple times, which is quite striking as SCP-534 lets very few personnel or SCPs near him without injury. More observations will be taken of their interactions together.

After Incident █████, SCP-636 has been noticeably depressed after SCP-534 was put under isolation. Personnel are keeping watch to ensure that its low spirits do not manifest into violent acts against the Foundation. It is being allowed to spend more time with SCP-███.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, this is considerably shorter than Dream's description... this is the average length of the other descriptions, I just went extra with Dream.


	3. 544

## SCP-544

 **Item #:** SCP-544

 **Object Class:** Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-636 is to be contained in a modified, heatproof humanoid containment unit. Surveillance cameras should be installed to ensure that it is not causing trouble.

 **Description:** SCP-544 is a male human of average height, with black hair and blue eyes. It is commonly found wearing a white t-shirt with the logo of a flame over a black turtleneck, and a sports headband is usually tied around its head. SCP-544 will refer to itself as "Sapnap". It has pyrokinesis abilities, with the severity of the fire directly correlated with his mood; the stronger his emotion, the worse the flame. 

The walls of SCP-544's containment unit have been reinforced to withstand any severity of fire that SCP-544 may produce. Should a fire break out, there are extinguishers located around the facility to prevent a disaster from occuring.

SCP-544, like SCP-636, became less active after the isolation of SCP-534. Personnel will also be monitoring SCP-544 to ensure that it remains stable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am very tired right now... there are probably some mistakes/inconsistencies... sorry if that's the case.


	4. 550

## SCP-550

**Item #:** SCP-550

**Object Class:** Safe

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-550 is to be contained in a standard humanoid containment unit. It could potentially be allowed outside of its unit.

**Description:** SCP-550 is a male human of average height. It has brown hair and green eyes, usually wearing a black and red hoodie. Its face conveys an expression of innocence, and it is currently unknown if this innocence is genuine. SCP-550 is known to have an "alternate" form as a voidlike humanoid with glowing white eyes. Although his alternate form may scare some, researchers believe that it has no other abilities and remains docile in this form. 

SCP-550 has summoned muffins before. _(Yes, muffins.)_ The muffins are believed to be edible and nontoxic, although we recommend that personnel should not eat them because of safety concerns. Test subjects that have eaten the muffins appear to be fine.

SCP-550 is widely considered to be the most cooperative of the SCPs in the facility, however, as with most SCPs, it can turn on personnel at any time, so it is encouraged that anyone handling SCP-550 remains cautious and prepared, just in case.

SCP-550 has been observed trying to cheer up SCP-636 and SCP-544 after the isolation of SCP-534. It is currently not working. SCP-███, as our mediator, may have to be brought in again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> completing all "Information Sheets" before I advertise this... will be done tonight, hopefully.


	5. 401

## SCP-401

**Item #:** SCP-401

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-401 is to be contained in a standard humanoid containment unit with a potato farm extension. Ensure that it does not have access to any weapons.

**Description:** SCP-401 is a tall, male human with startingly pink hair. It usually wears a crown, a royal red gown, and a formal dress shirt. It goes by the name of "Technoblade," or "Techno" for short. When angry or shocked, SCP-401's head will turn into one of a pig's while still having its crown on its head. Personnel have never seen SCP-401 without a crown on, strangely enough. Before the arrival of SCP-534, SCP-401 was under strict surveillance, as it had a tendency to be violent and uncooperative. _(Refer to Incident 401-█)_ SCP-401 is skilled with swords and other various weapons; the Foundation believes that he was a trained assassin, similar to SCP-534. 

However, after the arrival of SCP-534, SCP-401 became more anxious and stressed. To avoid the risk of a containment breach, personnel have introduced it to farming potatoes, an odd activity that SCP-401 enjoys and takes great pride in. It believes that it is the greatest potato farmer in the world. Personnel should encourage this belief to keep it from turning hostile.

No noticeable attitude change was detected after the isolation of SCP-534. Some believe that it is only focused on farming potatoes now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, Technoblade, the greatest potato farmer in the world. PvP who?


	6. RELEASE-534-B // DISCONTINUED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Description:** SCP-534 has been released from its solitary isolation. It is to be contained in its standard cell. Researchers are fairly certain that it is in stable condition, however, constant surveillance will be set up as a precaution. It will be under continuous observation for two weeks.

**Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating this in a long time. Unfortunately, due to reasons unrelated to the fic, I've fallen out of love with Dream and Dream Team content as whole, and I wouldn't enjoy writing any of this. I am continuing this AU with SBI (the Sleepy Bois! + Tommy), if I get the motivation to write it. If someone wants to continue this story, feel free to (or message me on tumblr for what I was originally going to write), sorry for discontinuing this!**

**This is what I had so far before I made my decision.**

_"SCP-534 has been approved to return to its standard containment unit."_

****

__

****

_Finally, Dream was free. He had spent countless days and nights stuck in this nameless room and trapped in an odd haze. But worst of all, he was unable to recall why he was here; he couldn't recall any incident as far as he knew. Regardless, it was over now, and he could finally return to some semblance of normalcy, no longer stuck as the facility's primary lab rat._

****

__

****

_As the personnel accompanied Dream out of the testing lab, he couldn't help but feel like there was something slightly off, something that he couldn't quite figure out. Unfortunately, glancing at the workers' expressions gave no indication of what they did to Dream, which meant that he'd have to figure it out himself... in one way or another._

****

__

****

_The walk back to Dream's "standard living" (if he can even call it that) was dull, and like always, every footstep sounded too loud for him. During times like these, Dream really wished that he didn't have sensitive hearing, especially when he lacked his aids that helped reduce--_

****

__

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep an eye out for SBI SCP au smile :) maybe


End file.
